Stories of the Institute
by allstardrew
Summary: Not all parts of a champions story is told within their lore. From Ashe and Vayne's hidden rivalry to Jayce's secret crush on Jinx, and even Syndra's infatuation with Yasuo- every champion deserves a little insight of their lives outside the Rift. Rated T because of suggestive content. Characters are not mine.
1. I Never Think About Losing!

**This is my first ever fan-fiction, so I hope it doesn't suck. Please please please leave criticism. All is accepted. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"_I Never Think About Losing!"_**

There is a place where the events of ruthless man-slaughter are abundant, a place where the merciful fall short and the relentless are deemed victorious. It is the Summoner's Rift, a wide expanse full of tall, looming trees, mystical creatures and limitless bloodshed. In the middle of a thick forest, a magical golem leans upon a blood stained tree, toying and playing with a cracked sniper scope it picked up earlier.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" a voice boomed across the land. On each side of the expanse, five combatants readied themselves to fight to the death on the Fields of Justice. At the south of the Rift, a burly warrior shouted at his teammates.

"We will fight with dignity, integrity and honor!" The man raised his bulky sword into the air, cried out and charged out of the south stronghold.

"Good luck, brother!" A blonde-haired girl shouted after him. She turned toward the pathway heading east and ran after her partner from Piltover.

"Stupid Demacians. Hurry up, you little mutt." A young, red-headed woman scowled.

"These claws needed sharpening," The hound sneered, "You'd be surprised how easy human flesh tears, Ms. Du Couteau." The two headed out of the main entrance of their headquarters, turned off the north road and headed into the forest. They ventured deeper and deeper into the blooming woodland. The trees grew taller and darker as they followed the path to their destination. After many twists and turns, they found it, the Elder Lizard's bonfire. Behind the pit of flames stood an old shriveled up creature. Beside the Elder, two smaller lizards stood proudly, wooden staffs firmly gripped.

"Let's do this, Warwick." said the crimson-haired woman.

"On your signal, Katarina." grinned the chestnut furred werewolf.

Meanwhile, Syndra was readying herself for her future encounter with the Sinister Blade. She could feel the magic in the air. She knew how powerful she was. From wall to wall, the entire place was laced with Mana Crystals. Inside Summoner's Rift and the Institute of War, Katarina's blades cause mere cuts when thrown from the distance she usually kept at. But Syndra knew better. Outside this container, outside this prison, Katarina could toss her blade and kill someone with merciless precision. But those feats were nothing. The Dark Sovereign is a walking god! She could take over any standing empire there is. Noxus! Demacia! Heck, even Piltover wouldn't stand a chance against her immense power! But she knew turning the world against her would only result in her timely defeat. Her powers still had time to grow. She was starting to feel very jittery around Malzahar. She knew the feeling, the feeling of her power increasing. But she also knew her powers were being dampened. Those attempts to do so were useless. She had knowledge of her growing and newly found powers. That was all she needed.

"I know you're just begging to be let out of here, but trust me, it will _never_ happen." Syndra opened her eyes to see the scarlet-headed assassin taunting her, every word dripping with scorn.

"If I was let out of the Institute I would kill you from the inside out." Syndra smiled coldly without flinching. Syndra's Summoner granted her vision of the tall, grassy shrubs on her left, allowing her to see the enemy Warwick waiting for a sign from Katarina that Syndra was ready to be ganged and inevitably killed. But Syndra was having a grand time dodging her enemy's flying blades and pressuring her with spheres of dark matter. Warwick was also tired out; he'd just be caught trying to steal the Blessing of the Ancient Golem in the allied jungle. The Dark Sovereign breathed in deeply.

"Immense power is fun! You should try it sometime!"

Warwick found himself getting knocked back, a sphere made of dark matter formed before him. He had never gotten used to the feeling of being pounded by those things. They looked so soft, like a ball of cotton candy. But they were heavy, immovable and as hard as rock, if not harder. The feral beast tried to scramble to his feet, but pain shot through his thighs, another ball of matter crushed his legs. He looked at his assailant, her purple eyes glowing with fury.

"I'm coming!" Warwick heard Katarina scream. Syndra flicked her hands in his direction, and with that, a gathering of dark matter sped towards his head and shot through his skull like a bullet. The werewolf dropped to the floor lifeless.

"First Blood!" the firm voice of the announcer rang through-out the Rift.

The Sinister blade cursed under her breath and threw a knife at the Sovereign, the blade sticking into her shoulder. Syndra cried out, alarmed at the sudden pain shooting through her arm. She raised her other hand, commanding a ball of dark matter to exist. Katarina simply spun to the side, avoiding the sphere. With quick succession, she blinked to her victim, a technique her father taught her when she was young.

"Back off!" Syndra waved her working arm, pushing Katarina away a few meters.

_Pull the blade out of your arm. I've given you advanced healing._ Syndra's favorite Summoner knew exactly what to do in the worst situations. The Sovereign gripped the handle of the knife and wrenched the blade out of her shoulder. Syndra moaned with satisfaction as her wound closed up and her skin was back to glowing, pearly perfection. She rolled her shoulders and extended her arms outward, fingers stretching, maximizing her arms length. All strength was drawn in. Two dark spheres were commanded into existence. Katarina jumped and lunged into a roll, throwing out two knives in Syndra's direction. Syndra ducked quickly, dodging the blades spinning towards her.

"Insolent fool! You die to my hand!" Syndra shouted and commanded her spheres to attack the assassin. Katarina stood and accepted her fate. After many, many matches with Syndra she knew that no matter how far she ran, even if she ducked, even if she hid behind her turret, those balls would get her. The five spheres charged towards her. The first hit her stomach, sending her flying. The rest battered her mid-air. Breaking her shin, crushing her ribs, and the final blow bashed her skull in. Katarina laid there. Busted, broken in many places and dead.

"Purple Team double kill!" the announcer's voice pierced the air of the arena.

Meanwhile on the bottom lane, the Lady of Luminosity overheard the Sheriff of Piltover grumbling and cursing. At first Luxanna thought she was upset because Katarina and Warwick gave Syndra two kills, but Caitlyn had been upset even before the match had officially started.

"An ally has been slain." The grave voice of the announcer informed the Rift.

"Good game," Caitlyn groaned, "good bloody game."

Purple team won by a team kill-score of one-hundred and two to eighty-six, led by Syndra's breathtaking score of thirty-two kills and one death. It was a good day for Purple team.


	2. Everybody Panic!

"_Everybody Panic!"_

"Thank God you're here! This air-headed frickin'–" a pink-haired girl started breathlessly.

"Save it, Vi. I've had enough trouble for one day, my match was inexcusably despicable. Now I've got to go sort through paper work and try to cover all the damages that maniac has been causing in my city. Excuse me!" Caitlyn pushed out of Vi's way, stepping out of the Summoning room.

"That's the thing! We're going to be seeing a lot more of that trouble making little idiot around here!"

"What?" Caitlyn panted, "She just incinerated an entire district, not to mention she just blew up the four top levels of the Piltover Police Headquarters! The city is in full lock down mode. There's no way she could be trying to send us a message again. She would've been spotted! Plus, we're in the hands of the League now, there's nothing she can do to us again!"

"Did you just hear yourself?" Vi exclaimed, wide-eyed, "In the hands of the League, anyone is safe. And since the League doesn't get involved in the matters of an individual city."

"No. She didn't. Vi please tell me that this is about to be one of your sick, twisted jokes." Caitlyn breathed.

"Yes, she did, and now she'll never pay for her crimes."

"Why the long faces? And who'll never pay for their crimes?" Jayce stepped into the conversation, unaware of the crisis at hand.

"The League granted Jinx political immunity." Caitlyn sighed. "She's being admitted into the Institute of War. I'm taking an educated guess that she's now going to compete as a champion."

"What? How do you know?" Jayce gasped. Even he wanted that criminal behind bars.

"I heard my Summoner mumbling about a new champion in my last match, so I looked into it. I met up with Summoner Junsak and he told me there's going to be a new champion that I'm familiar with. Not only did he play me her song, he showed me her music video. _Twice_. Since she was accepted into the League, Caitlyn and I can't detain her from society because she needs to 'fulfill her duties to the League'." Vi finished with air quotations.

"I get why you're mad at the fact that she has free range to toy with Piltover whenever she wants without paying the price, but what's wrong with a little song and dance? I mean both you and I got–"

"That's not the point!" Vi interrupted, "Don't you see? She's going to be famous! Everyone loves her stupid little tune. Not only that, she's competing for Zaun! That's going to cause even more tension between our cities! When any of us battle against her in the Rift, it's not going to be Vi versus Jinx or Caitlyn versus Jinx, or you versus her for that matter! It's going to be Piltover against Zaun every time!"

Jayce sighed. Every time he saw that spider-legged enemy or that bald-headed madman, his skin started to crawl. He could only imagine the anger Vi felt at the pits of her stomach knowing that she couldn't take down her rival and justice wouldn't prevail.

"I'm going to my room to cool off." The pink-haired fury brushed past Jayce.

"I'm going to follow her to make sure Vi doesn't get herself charged with murder. I'll see you later?"

"Bring her along," Jayce winked, "She's going to need all the alcohol she can get." The Defender of Tomorrow watched Caitlyn run after the enraged Piltover enforcer. He knew this place was in for a rollercoaster.

"Vi, wait! This isn't worth it! Even if you kill her, she'll still win. You know that. The League will have you executed!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"How the hell did you know what I was planning to do?" Vi stopped in her tracks.

"Your room is on the first floor, we've passed it and you just mashed in the elevator button so you can go up to her room and kill her. Well guess what? We aren't in Summoner's Rift. If you kill her she doesn't come back."

"Exactly!" Vi grimaced. But she turned around and sighed. She didn't want to throw away her life just to end that maniac's crime spree. She closed her eyes and gripped her forehead. A headache was coming on fast and hard.

"You need a drink and so do I. Come up to my room and pick out something sexy to wear. We've got a long night ahead of us. Anyone in particular you've been interested in?" Caitlyn inquired, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh! You've been hanging out with Olaf for the past couple of days. I see a little romantic flame sparking." Vi blushed at the thought. She knew Olaf was her type. They both played video games and enjoyed watching extreme sports, football and drinking beer. She was a tomboy, but he was totally cool with that. Maybe even a little turned on. Who knew Olaf liked 'em tough?

"Okay! I'll go, but just to cool off. I'm not going to go to hook up with anyone, so erase those dirty thoughts. Gosh, you are dirtier than a hooker on Middle Lane." Vi laughed.

Vi broke her promise. After a few drinks and a few smooth lines, she found herself in Olaf's room, breathless and exasperated.

"Dude, you got yourself a really talented mouth there." Olaf grinned.

"And you said I was only good at using my hands." She purred. After fooling around a bit more, the two lay satisfied on his bed. At that moment, Vi had forgotten the destruction in Piltover. She had forgotten the maniac that threatened her safety as well as the thousands of lives in Piltover. At that moment she was happy. She closed her eyes and slept without worry for the first time in months.

She forgot about Jinx.


	3. Violence Solves Everything

"_Violence Solves Everything"_

"You ready for your match later?" Caitlyn eyed her partner.

"Baby, I was born ready," Vi assured the Sheriff, "What's with all the questions? Stop staring at me!" Caitlyn knew Vi was trying her hardest not to grin. Vi would always get all jumpy and jittery.

"I don't know. For one, you're extremely agitated and you never went back to your dormitory last night. Were you spending time in someone else's?" Caitlyn took another sip of her tea and looked up.

"Okay, okay. I was at Olaf's. But we just played a shooting game and that's it." Vi mumbled.

"What's it called?" Caitlyn tilted her head. She knew. But Vi wouldn't let on.

"Um, it's called Summoned for Duty." Vi stuttered.

"You know, Lulu is _really_ good at reading other people's auras. If only she could see you now! Then again, she'd end up telling everyone about your little aura! You know how yordles love to gossip."

"Okay fine! We fooled around a little" Vi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I know you did not just fool around a little. Okay which base? Details, details!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"_Homerun_. I went down and then, you know, we did it." Vi blushed.

"Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets," the Sheriff cooed, "Speaking of sexy, I'm going to go now!"

Vi looked up to see The Berserker walking up to their table. Caitlyn got up and Olaf took her seat.

"Hey." Olaf grinned.

"Um, hey, what's up?" Vi looked down, turning more and more red by the second. The two sat there talking about the Football series. The Noxian's won the last game against Piltover. Shocking!

"So, have you seen my music video yet?"

Caitlyn's mouth dropped open as she finished pouring hot water into her cup and looked up to the source of the particularly annoying and familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn whispered, wide-eyed.

"I came to say hello to my best-friends! You know, the people here are so friendly. That self-absorbed douche bag introduced himself to me as soon as I arrived and guided me here." The criminal smiled.

"I don't know what exactly you think you're going to accomplish. You're not welcome here!"

"Oh, I do think I am," The small girl grinned "Hey! Morgana can–"

"Please, be quiet. I'm begging. Vi's having a really good time for the first time in months." Caitlyn pleaded in a hushed voice.

"Well, it's time to crash the party," The maniac's eyes darted from Vi to Olaf, "Perfect time." The delinquent's small smile broke out into a full, toothy grin. She reached into her pockets and pulled out three small explosives.

"No! Please!" Caitlyn shouted. The troublemaker tossed the grenades towards Vi's table, exploding upon impact. The whole room was sent into chaos. Yordles screamed, Morgana yelled at people to evacuate. Caitlyn rushed towards Vi. The Enforcer was lying under a piece of rubble, unconscious. Caitlyn pushed aside the pieces of bricks, cement and drywall. No response. The Sheriff cried out for help and dragged the Enforcer out of the ruins. From the corner of her eye, she saw Olaf lying unconscious underneath the counter. Caitlyn went back and dragged the Demacian out of the ruined coffeehouse. Morgana was screeching at Draven to get Soraka, Annie and Volibear were searching desperately for Tibbers and Olaf and Vi lied unconscious at Caitlyn's feet. In the distance, the Sheriff of Piltover could hear that ear-piercing laugh. At that moment Caitlyn knew that when she got into the Rift, she would make sure Jinx spent most of her time dead.

•®•®•

Vi opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened back there?" The Enforcer blinked slowly.

"Who else wants to cause chaos for no reason? Get ready. We're being summoned in ten minutes." Caitlyn said sternly. Vi looked around, she got off her bed and walked over to the dresser her gauntlets were placed on. Just when she was getting along with Olaf, just when she was finding a little bit of happiness that little air-headed maniac had to get in her way. Again. But now she was finally going to get revenge. One punch for every time she messed with Piltover's finest. Her face was going to be a bloody mess. Vi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her jeans. She looked down to see a purple hooded figure shifting on the spot.

"Five minutes t'ill you're summoned, ma'am." The small purple team minion trembled.

"Aw, you're going to do great out there, buddy. Let's go!" Vi smiled. She knew that this same minion would be killed in cold blood just minutes after entering the Rift. But it was nice to see their cute determination, even if they were conjurations of the League.

"Let's go, Cupcake!" The pink haired fury shouted to her partner.

This game was going to be quite memorable.


	4. Get Excited!

"_Get Excited!"_

It was definitely the feeling of it. The tingling made her giggle, but no sound escaped her mouth. The feeling of teleportation was exhilarating. Jinx wondered if it felt the same for Twisted Fate every time he shifted from location to location. Her eyes burned as they adjusted to the light of the Rift. She coughed twice. The air was fresh, invigorating, exciting. Her body was filled with a passion to cause chaos. Oh, this scene was so peaceful, so tidy. Stationed on a cobblestone platform with glowing, blue inscriptions, she looked around her. It was exactly how it looked on TV. The furry shopkeeper yawned. Her blue Nexus glowed and started to slowly shift, the stone figures surrounding it stood still.

"_Wait"_ she heard her Summoner speak. After a few seconds her bunny-eared mini gun which was nicknamed 'Pow-Pow' glowed. "I've infused your weapons with energy that increase their performance. Go over to the shopkeeper and collect a weapon for safety." Jinx waltzed over to the lazy creature that went over to his stand and handed her a thin blade.

"Thank you, furry, fat ferret!" Jinx chimed. The next few minutes were her time to shine. Before the game, her Summoner told her exactly how to win over the audience step by step. Though, a little doubt came over. All of Piltover hated her. What would stop all the other city states from despising her, too?

"Don't worry about that," She heard her Summoner's voice in her head," you're charming and fun and crazy. Everyone needs some spice in this place." Jinx forgot her Summoner could her thoughts for a second there.

"Okay," she grimaced, "let's make this happen!"

"Blah, blah…" Jinx heard her own voice synthesized into a tune and her eyes lit up. It's now or never.

"Hey Jayce!" The Defender of Tomorrow scowled and turned towards the blue-haired maniac, "Get Jinxed!" She shot a rocket at his feet, sending him flying out of the Blue team base and towards his designated lane. Jinx cackled and jumped and sprinted out of her base, while Leona ran behind her, terrified and anxious. Trees fell and the ground shook as Jinx lit up the bottom lane with explosions. Her song continued to blare through-out the arena. She laughed and waited for her cue.

"Let's from scratch, then, blow up the sun!" Jinx sang along, launching a multitude of rockets into the air, and from every explosion, confetti rained down upon the Rift.

"Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, is cheering for you." Her Summoner spoke. The loose cannon opened up Pow-Pow and sprayed bullets across the landscape, killing off the Purple team minions that approached. "Look at the brush on your left." Her Summoner shouted.

"Duck! Just kidding, that won't help!" Jinx laughed, firing a rocket into the brush where her Summoner granted her vision. The Sheriff of Piltover's eyes widened as the rocket came speeding to her and knocked her right out of the brush. Caitlyn ran as fast as she could to her turret, thinking of dropping her most prized possession just so she could run faster. Three snare grenades soared over her head and right into her path. One of them hooked onto her boots and detonated. The sheriff tried to stand, but the snares were too heavy.

"Woo!" Jinx yelled as she loaded one giant rocket with a curved grin painted onto it. It flew towards Caitlyn and burst on impact. Flame and smoke flew everywhere. Her song finished with a bang.

"First Blood!"The announcer's voice boldly announced Jinx's kill. The Loose Cannon dropped to the floor, laughing. Jinx's Summoner, Junsak, wasn't surprised with her performance at all. He still remembers her training day and how she passed with flying colors.

•®•®•

"You think she's going to pass this? How can a scrawny little thing like _her_ sustain the pressure of the League?" Grand Summoner Herald spoke with a voice of authority, judging the miscreant.

"Oh she's going to pass it. She's got skill like no other."

"What makes her different from everyone else? Tristana uses a cannon and she's got a weapon that's just as flashy as Lucian's. I mean, her look is quite unique. But what makes her suited for the League?"

Summoner Junsak swallowed. Hopefully Jinx was going to pass this. He saw something special in her. He had worked so hard for her. A unique character like Jinx was not going to spend the rest of her life behind bars or on the run. Not after all the strings he had to pull just to get her inside the Institute.

A buzzer blared within the Proving Grounds. A wave of minions charged towards Jinx. She pulled her rocket launcher, Fishbones, off her back and fired a rocket at the wave, blowing every creature to bits in one shot.

"There's something Tristana can't do." Junsak smirked.

"Don't get too eager, her real challenge lies ahead." The Grand Summoner spoke.

Jinx waited for her wave of minions to strut forward towards the turret. She put Fishbones away and pulled out her minigun, releasing a stream of bullets. Jinx took down the tower and set a new record for the fast turret takedown. But the real spectacle took place after the tower fell. The girl laughed and ran forward in a burst of energy, faster than any other champion in the League. Her minions dissipated and a champion of the League of Legends came out of the fog of war.

"I'm going to tell you this, purely out of good nature. From Zaunite to Zaunite, you should _really_ take a bath. I mean, even _I _find the time to be hygienic and most of my days are filled with plots on how to take down Piltover!" Jinx waved her hands in front of her face and plugged her nose.

"You little brat! I will bathe you in my stench!" Twitch sneered.

"Haha!" Jinxed laughed, "As if!" The creature faded slowly and disappeared. Jinx threw out her snare grenades and sure enough, one of them detonated. Her minigun whirred and she started spraying bullets to the sewer rat. Each fiery pellet tore through his fur and sank into his flesh. He fell to the floor, grasping onto life. Jinx's grin formed into a wide, open-mouthed smile as she put away Pow-Pow and grasped Fishbones. The Plague Rat looked up to see a rocket whirring towards him. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"Success." The voice of the announcer boomed across the Grounds.

"Yes!" Jinx heard Junsak cheer, "There's my Loose Cannon!" Jinx laughed to herself. Her world was now open to a universe of new possibilities. Her life had meaning. She was going to be famous! Plus, she had free-range to torment her sister however she liked.

She was in the League.


	5. What Conflict Awaits

"_What Conflict Awaits."_

"So," Jinx held a note, "can you put me on a cloud so I can float up to Wukong's hang out? You guys are like, Ionian best friends, right?" The Unforgiven wanderer wondered if he should stick his blade right into her stomach. Or maybe even behead her. Whoosh! One swift swipe and she would shut the _fuck_ up. His sanity levels were dropping.

"Jinx, thanks for showing me 'round. I'm fine now." Yasuo winked.

"Are you sure you don't want to put me on a cloud?" Jinx whined, "Let's go on a cloud together, you and I. It'll be so much fun! Soaring in the air like Corki! Let's go! C'mon! We have to! OH MY GOD CAN–"

"Okay." Yasuo spoke softly. With one swift motion, he blasted her through the building. Yasuo watched the Loose Cannon break through the many walls of the Institute of War until he couldn't see her at all anymore. He knew he'd have to compete in the League even longer because of the property damage, but it was worth it. Peace, quiet and soulful solitude is always worth it. He entered his dormitory and sat on his bed. The wanderer looked through his window. He saw Katarina and Talon throwing blades at each other. Who could dodge faster? Annie poured her best friends, Amumu, Volibear and Tibbers, a cup of tea, careful not to get it on her picnic blanket.

Wanderer. He had given up that title for a short time now that he was competing in the League of Legends as a champion. He was now known as 'the Unforgiven'. _Even better_. But, even with the somber title– he had a home. No family, no friends, but a place where he was accepted as he was. He sighed. What a nostalgic sight.

Out of the corner of Syndra's eyes she could see Yasuo. She had heard his story. Framed for killing his master then cast out. The Ionians were sick and bigoted, judgmental people underneath those calm masks. It made her angry. She looked over at Zed, who was explaining the intricate prank he pulled on Shen. The three shared something in common, Syndra thought. They tried their best to live up to the standards and fulfill the wishes of the Ionian people. But they were turned against and alienated by those ignorant fools!

"Please cease this foolish chatter. I think we can make a friend today." Syndra looked at Zed.

"I was about to get the best part! His underwear–" Syndra's eyes started to glow slightly and an indigo hue emanated from her finger tips, stopping Zed mid-speech. She flew up to the second level of the Institute and ripped away the wall separating herself and the wanderer.

"What the hell?" Yasuo flew back, falling off his bed.

"Be my best friend. I think we share much in common." Syndra commanded.

"Let's just take this slow, girlie. How about a cup of jade tea, huh? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes. But what would be nicer is you joining Zed and I to form the pinnacle of Ionian outcasts and partaking in our conquest to break me out of this cage and take over Ionia! Let us burn the sickened and plagued buffoons of that foolish country! We will put an army of our disciples together and storm Runeterra! Then Valoran will _truly_ know harmony! The weak will scatter!" The Sovereign laughed as she finished her monologue. Yasuo knew if he denied her wishes he'd find himself waiting to respawn. But he couldn't possible partake in her crazy plans! She was actually attractive though, without the glowing, condemning eyes.

"Life's too short to be ruling the world at such a young age. Things will get boring. Plus, you're too cute to be seen evil. Let's start at a cup of tea. How 'bout that?" Yasuo stuttered.

Syndra was taken aback. No one had ever expressed romantic feelings for her. Her heart pounded, and for the first time in years, she felt heat rushing to her face. She dropped the thick wall to ground beneath her. Lux screamed, Ezreal cried out as he teleported to another location. The Dark Sovereign took a soft step into Yasuo's room and then another two steps forward. Yasuo took two steps back. Syndra swiftly walked forward and cupped the wanderer's face in her hands. She planted her lips on his. Her stomach did flip-flops. What an intricate feeling! Oh it was so delightful and vain! Syndra pulled her face away from Yasuo's and placed a dainty finger on her lips. They tingled.

"I will see you again, lover!" The Sovereign giggled. But it wasn't her normal scary, dominate-the-world laugh. It was child-like and girlish. It emanated for the core of her heart. Who knew she even had one to begin with? Syndra flew out of the wrecked dormitory and soared away.

Yasuo stood there, stunned. His intentions weren't to sway the Sovereign. Well, not necessarily in _that_ way. But now he had a _very _powerful girl lusting after him and breaking her heart would result in the breaking of his bones. His thoughts were interrupted by a sinister presence. Every shift in the wind was detected.

"Reveal yourself." Yasuo spoke aloud.

"You do not deserve such a powerful goddess like Syndra!" a voice murmured behind a mask.

"Zed?"

"You do not deserve her love!" the Master of Shadows declared boldly. Yasuo turned and pulled out his blade, ready for a duel, but only to see a grey mist dissipating into nothingness. Now he had a crazy shadow master after him, and there was no doubt Jinx was fuming after he dismissed her. This was outrageous. Truly, truly, truly outrageous.


	6. I Know What They Desire

**Sorry this chapter was really short. I wanted to reveal Syndra's plans ASAP. I'm going to be slowing down chapter releases probably every Saturday. Most likely quicker, though. Please rate, please review, favorite follow, all that fabulous stuff.**

* * *

"_I Know What They Desire."_

"You've been a bad, bad boy." Ahri growled. She could feet the immense sexual energy emanating from Draven. It was an aura that heightened her senses. Every sensual touch was amplified.

"What's a good girl like you doing with a bad boy like Draven?" The Executioner growled. Ahri breathed in just a tiny bit of his life essence. Just a tiny, tiny bit. He probably didn't even feel it. In fact, she flowed some of her own lustful energy into him, enhancing his testosterone levels, turning him on even more. She felt his manhood poking her thigh as she straddled him.

"Oh, you better be as big as–"Ahri's seductive sentence was cut short by a blast through the wall. A dark sphere landed in the middle of Draven's room. Syndra hopped through the opening.

"Thank goodness you're here." Syndra stood in front of the two.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Draven fumed, clearly angry that his opportunity to get laid was interrupted by the Sovereign.

"Please leave the vicinity before I make sure your life leaves you." Syndra's hands extended. Draven's eyes widened and he hurried out of his own dormitory. More scared than angry.

"Syndra, what the hell? He was such a catch, too. No one else in this League has muscles like Draven!" Ahri moaned.

"Halt your talk of promiscuous desires and tend to the favor I request of you." Syndra ordered.

"What's in it for me, bitch?" Ahri inquired.

"Lucian. He'll obey my orders to spend the night with you. We've all heard the rumors about his you-know-what." Syndra decreed.

"I can just charm him." The fox yawned.

"We both know you like a challenge. Scoring a date with Lucian can be hard seeing that it will take forever to get a spot on his social calendar. But everyone obeys me." Syndra smiled proudly. Her status of the Dark Sovereign had many advantages. She's the only champion to be free of execution if she killed another champion outside of the Fields of Justice.

Ahri thought for a bit, then spoke softly, "What do you want?"

"Teach me how to seduce Yasuo." Syndra blushed slightly, turning her head away from the fox.

Syndra had a crush on Yasuo? Even Ahri giggled at the thought. But what was even more preposterous was the fact that Syndra had romantic feelings to begin with! She keeled over laughing.

"You want to learn the ways of the fox?" Ahri sat up, tilting her head.

"Do not play with me, little girl. Teach me how to seduce this man." Syndra's hands formed a fist.

"Ok, ok! And we're the same age, so don't little girl me, Miss 'I-Have-A-Crush'" Ahri huffed.

"Well then, I am now your disciple." Syndra smiled.

"Well, disciple. First thing's first. Know what they desire. All mean crave sex and pleasure, but you need to be interesting. You need to catch their attention."

"I've done that, trust me."

"Great, now you need to show him you are to be desired. Flirt with him, but pull back, be a tease. And laugh at anything he says even if you don't think it's funny. He'll think you're chill. Then when you feel the time is right, kiss him." Ahri finished by hugging herself making smacking noises with her lips, laughing at the Sovereign's reddening face.

"Little fox," Syndra started. Ahri coughed, "Master. If this plan doesn't work, not only will you not have a date with the Purifier, you will find yourself not making any romantic encounters for the next few weeks. Oh, and Draven? You could have done _so_ much better than that. Oh, wait." Syndra started to make an exit, cackling.

"Whatever, you obnoxious whore. How–" Ahri started.

"Your mom?" Syndra snorted. Ahri's eyes widened. This was not typical Syndra behavior. I mean, they were best friends, but she had never seen Syndra so comical and alive. Love really does change people. It turned a terrorizing sovereign into a giggling girl.

"Bitch, don't interrupt me! I wanted to say 'How did you find me here?'" Ahri finished.

"I have my secrets, fox." Syndra winked, and walked off.

Ahri shook her head. Syndra had better seduced Yasuo's pants off– literally. Ahri _needed_ to get laid.


	7. Hold on! I'm About to Say Something

Please make suggestions on which champion you would like to see next. **R&R**

* * *

"_Hold on! I'm About to Say Something Really Cool!"_

"Ouch! That really hurt…" Jinx groaned.

"Just a little while longer, then we'll send you out on the Fields of Justice." The Purple Team minion rolled his eyes. A needle was lodged firmly in between his teeth as he adjusted the Jinx's dress.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Jinx huffed. The get-up was nice, but it was _way_ too uncomfortable. How was she supposed to hop over objects and run fast in this tight purple dress? To add to that, she had to put away Pow-Pow and Fishbones! The League might as well kill her now. A plain old rocket launcher and mini gun awaited her in the armory department that led to the Summoning Room. Those of which could not give Jinx conservative ideas of a 'proper' lifestyle in which she could dismiss with a laugh. The maniac frowned. This was unfair. But then again, Syndra had to dress up like an Ionian leader and Varus had to adapt to an entirely new body. Things could get worse, right?

"No! Not like that, Jinx! We want you to look good!" The Caster minion yelled. His pleads were cast aside as Jinx got up from her pedestal and threw the tube of lipstick to the wall, breaking upon impact. The trouble-maker looked herself in the mirror. Uncomfortable-but-stylish dress? Check. Heels that made her want to die even though they're three inches? Check. Messy orange wig? Check. Crazy ruby red lipstick smeared onto her face? Check! Jinx ran out of her dressing room and into the armory – her favorite destination. Even though the room was filled with lethal weapons that could cause massive chaos and destruction in which she had spent hours daydreaming about, there was only two weapons that stood out to her the most. Pow-Pow and Fishbones. She gave her favorite weapons one last hug and picked up her replacement weapons and made her way to the Summoning room, sliding her hand over her Death Rocket. The hexsplosive girl tightened the scarf around her head and opened those two marble doors. It was time to blast Yasuo with a force he had never felt before. He was going to feel the force of her new rocket, which had an impact head that was much different from her original mega death rocket. This rocket felt like hitting granite after falling hundreds of feet. Plus, the head of the rocket was filled with shrapnel. Jinx was still picking drywall out of her back after Yasuo spun her out of the vicinity, now it's his turn to eat dust.

* * *

"Jinx? I'm scared." A little girl wailed.

"Never fear," Jinx gulped, "The Loose Cannon's here." Jinx was impatiently sitting in the brush, hidden from Yasuo. She had killed him seven times in a row, and he was angrier than ever. The winds blew again. He was getting closer, still hidden by sight, but travelling through the gales he created. Jinx had been cooking up a plan, though. With Annie's pyro-craziness and Jinx's explosives, they could turn the fight in their favor. Hopefully.

"Annie, what is air made of?" Jinx inquired.

"Oxygen," The little girl stated, "I'm going to start a forest fire on the west side while you throw out a bunch of explosives and ignite the east half with Tibbers. If Yasuo tries to use any of his wind tricks, the fire will grow stronger. Since I use Pure Flame, even a sigh could amplify the fire three times as much. When he's visible and trapped, I'll throw some fire to his head and that'll put him in a coma for one second. At that moment, launch your rocket and boom! We win!" The girl finished with a grin on her face. Jinx was stunned and smiling herself. Either Annie can read minds or she's just as smart as Jinx. The maniac had conflicted feelings about that fact. Jinx already felt hotter, and when she looked down, Annie was already creating a ball of flame. Just tiny, little flames, but when the Dark Child closed her eyes, the flame started to turn blue.

"Holy shit," Jinx drew in a breath, "are you even allowed to do that?"

"Not without my Frost-fire costume on!" Annie giggled. Jinx knew why they called it frost fire. The flames were so hot it bit and gnawed at your flesh like the cold winter blizzards of the Howling Abyss. It was a scary thing. The potential Annie had. The little girl let out a loud giggle and threw her stuffed bear out of the brush and towards the east side of the Elder Lizard's forest. The stuffed teddy bear combusted into a fiery show of sparks and flame. A living, smoldering bear started knocking down trees and burning everything in its path.

"My turn!" Jinx hopped out of the brush, throwing out three snare grenades. The Loose Cannon stayed with the slow bear and used her rocket launcher to ignite the trees around her. Gale winds started to blow around her, the fires start to die. The winds were cold! Annie stepped out of the bush and released her flames into the air, waving her hands slowly as if she were at a concert, blue flames spurting out into the air. The winds continued to blow, but the fire wasn't dying out, in fact, they were spreading a lot faster than expected and growing even stronger.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Annie taunted Yasuo. A swift movement caught her eye and she released a ball of flame towards the wanderer.

"Fuck!" he screamed, dropping to his knees.

"Eat it!" Jinx shouted, a smile widely spread across her face as she released her Mega Death Rocket.

"Ace!" the announcer's grave voice was heard through-out the Rift. The two girls high-fived each other and laughed in their small victory.

"Jinx," Annie spoke softly, "you are cordially invited to my tea party. Tibbers and I will be there. Volibear couldn't make it, so I've been searching for a third member. Amumu has a group therapy session so he couldn't go either." Jinx's eyes avoided Annie's as she tried to come up with an excuse. She couldn't go to a tea party. It was too orderly, too boring. Even as a child she had much preferred playing with the war figurines rather than the dolls, and if she did get her hands on a doll – it wasn't a pretty sight. Jinx could turn Malibu Barbie into Maniac Barbie within minutes. Crazy was her second nature. Chaos was her first. A tea party? Too neat.

"Well, let's postpone that tea party because I have cordially invited _you_ and Tibbers on an expedition."

"Oh!" Annie's eyes widened, "Like the ones Ezreal goes on?"

"Well," Jinx stuttered, "Somewhat. But more fun! And maybe we'll see him on our expedition! We'll have as much fun as we did here on our little adventure!"

"Really? When are we going? When? When?" Annie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Right after this match," Jinx smiled evilly, "Meet me at the station outside the Institute heading to the city of Piltover."

"It's a date!" Annie giggled.

•••

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Caitlyn sneezed while sifting through her paperwork at Piltover Police Department. A chill ran down her back. She shook off her feeling of uneasiness, got up and closed the window beside her.

'_Vi definitely should've taken the night-shift_,' the Sheriff thought to herself.


	8. And They Say I Lack Balance! Ha!

"_And They Say I Lack Balance! Ha!"_

"Zed." Ahri shifted in her chair.

"What about him?" Syndra glanced around. A powerful sovereign wasn't to be seen around commoners, but the fox was to teach her the ways of seduction.

"You might want to know his feelings about all of this before you pursue Yasuo." Ahri sipped her glass of tequila. Tequila is an attractive drink. Guys like tequila drinkers.

"I don't understand." Syndra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Chicks over dicks! Wait, no. Bros over hoes!" Ahri looked at Syndra sheepishly.

"Irrelevant."

"What I'm saying is– friendship is precious," Ahri looked sullen, "Don't sell your friends out for a guy."

"Your argument remains redundant. Zed doesn't have any romantic feelings for me. We are a union." Syndra stated, gently placing her twenty-fourth glass of whiskey on the counter.

"Damn, girl, you're a heavyweight." Gragas burped from behind the counter.

"Invest in mouthwash, and get me another glass of this beverage. Thank you." Syndra spoke flatly. This was going nowhere. Ahri just wanted an excuse to get laid quickly and what better place to do so than the bar?

"Gragas, my man! Gimme some Graggy Ice!" Olaf came to the counter and called out.

"Hey," Ahri looked over, smiling seductively.

"Ahri, I'd suggest you back off. Your cause of death tonight will be blunt force trauma to the skull with fractures and signs of asphyxiation on the neck."

"Whatever. Tell that tomboy I said hi." Ahri looked behind her shoulder, wiggling her fingers at Vi.

"And _that's_ why you have no girl friends." Syndra drank her shot of whiskey robotically.

"Oh, shut up. What do you know?" Ahri's eyebrows knit together. Syndra had no idea what happened to the fox when she first arrived at the Institute of War. It's been lonely. Syndra and Zyra are the only friends she'd made, mainly because they're the only ones who don't take interest in romance.

"How would you feel if I had to charm Yasuo in order to live in the Rift?" Ahri dropped her head on her arms, avoiding Syndra's gaze. At first, the Sovereign was confused at the question. But then it clicked.

"That's why you're the only friend I've had," Ahri's voice was muffled, "No matter how many times I've charmed someone on the Rift, you didn't care. Now, you will! It takes approximately four hours for my charm to completely wear off. You've never felt love before! But now you have! And now you're going to feel jealousy very soon." Syndra didn't know how jealousy felt, but it had to be a savage emotion. Syndra never envied anyone else in her life. She's looked up to some people, hated others, felt indifferent to some– but _never _jealous. She looked over to see Ahri spelling out the word 'SLUT' on the counter with a heap of salt spilled on the counter. There was one emotion Syndra felt right now. Pity. What a sad sight. The fox compensated her loneliness with sex, and for that she was judged.

"It was never about Zed, was it?" Syndra leaned her head on Ahri's.

"Yes, actually, but not anymore! Now it's about everyone that cares about you. I can _smell _ your infatuation for him, and I don't want you to hate me for doing what a do best," Ahri threw her hands up, a single tear sliding down her cheek, "being a whore!"

"You're not a whore," Syndra said in her most confident, assuring, bad ass voice. The voice that _actually_ echoed, "You're a kick-ass, dominating sex bomb. You live in a woman's world. You take the world by storm and receive what you want. Everyone else will rely on love and relationships to prove their worth, and other girls will be envious because you make the demands, instead of worrying what a man wants. You command the very atmosphere around you. That's why we're feared. That's why we're envied. That's why we're hated. But the world is ours to take, and no one can take that away from us."

Ahri's eyes widened. She had never heard such kind, commanding and uplifting words. Especially not from Syndra, but she was right. A little grin played along the fox's lips and she sniffed and wiped away the stain the tear left on her perfect complexion.

"So it's a 'no' for Yasuo?" Ahri wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I'll sleep on it. But you can sleep easy knowing that I will never let a guy get in the way of our friendship. Ever." Syndra assured her. And Ahri was right. True, pure friendship, like the one she had with Zed and Ahri is precious. The vapid, fake relationships she had with the people of Ionia came and went fast. But these friendships were true, honest, and priceless. And for that, she wouldn't trade all of Runeterra for it.


	9. Ashes

"_Ashes"_

Jinx played with her minigun's ears as she waited for Annie to show up. It was currently 11:00 PM, and at this time, the miscreant should have been doing two things at this time by now– annoying Jayce at Gragas' bar or wreaking havoc in Piltover. Annie was late! She had better not be a no-show for this. Ziggs had totally hooked her up with the good stuff! Unlike his other bombs, these did not require a match or lighter, and they were specially made for this event.

"Sorry I'm late." Annie panted, slowly running towards Jinx

"It's about time, and why do you have all that stuff?" The little girl was carrying two suitcases.

"The pink bag holds a set for an emergency tea party, and the blue one has my makeup!" Annie smiled. Wow. This chick _really_ takes her eyeliner and mascara seriously. At first Jinx thought it was just for the Arena, but this little girl knows her stuff.

"Ditch the bags. They're only going to slow you down. We need to be able to move from location to location in ten minutes. Trust me." Jinx crossed her arms. Seriously, making a mess of Piltover was really hard work. And getting caught wasn't an option. Everything had to be executed perfectly.

"What about your bag?" Annie blinked.

"Oh, honey," the trouble-maker smiled, "These are presents, from Ziggs to us."

"What's in it?" the Dark Child touched the duffle-bag, but Jinx pulled it away quickly and hushed her. She quickly made some hand motions that represented a bomb exploding, but the young child didn't understand. If Jinx said it aloud, she would be overheard and sent back to the Institute, if Jinx pulled it out, security would see and let Piltover know, and she would be sent back to the Institute. Caitlyn had to get her stupid big hat into her business! 'Jinx should be spending her time training for the League instead blowing up my city'. Oh, phooey! What did she know?

Jinx stepped off the train and stretched her legs. It was past midnight and she had a good little nap, oh she was so energized and excited. The maniac had been waiting for some time to play for a really long time. It was time to paint the town, and she brought some fire. It was time to burn this bitch down to the floor. Jinx reached into her duffle bag, pulled out a black hoodie and put it on, letting her braids hang out in front of her. Annie, however, was in her normal attire.

"Thank God you came up with that marvelous idea about the tea party. No one will expect a thing!"

"Don't I always come up with the best ideas?" Annie batted her eyelashes.

"Hey! I was thinking about the same thing you were in the Rift!" Jinx stuck her tongue out. The Dark Child was having a good day so far. She got to have a tea party past bedtime.

Jinx moved swiftly in between the crowds of people in Piltover. No one noticed her usual Jinx get-up under the black hoodie, thank goodness everyone in Piltover was so focused on following their tidy little schedules. But it was time to change that, time to be noticed, time to make a mess. Jinx moved towards the walls of Piltover PD. She quickly and unnoticeably attached a sticky bomb onto different parts of the wall. She then made her way onto Histoire Avenue and looked up to the Prodigal Explorer's office.

"Sorry, flamer, but you really pissed me off in that last match." Jinx kissed the C-4 Ziggs gave her and tossed it into the window with the flowered curtains he always left open. What an idiot. The scoundrel made her way to Era Square and pushed past the different busy people of Piltover to get to the fountain that was located in the center of the busiest place in this massive, neat city. It was time for chaos.

"Oh my god! It's Annie!" The Dark Child skipped down Mayfair Road, her bag dragging noisily behind her. She got everyone's attention. Good. Different admirers came out of the stores and buildings to get a signature.

"You've all been invited to Tibbers' tea party!" The little girl let out a lilting laugh. She walked to the tables on the street where people were sitting and handed them a little silk pouch. What should've been in those pouches were cookies, but Jinx replaced the treats with small explosives. They were so light, no one could tell the dangers they held. "Now," Annie began, "You're not allowed to have the treats until Tibbers has his tea party set up. " She opened up her suitcase and began to set up her tea party, unfolding the tables, the small chairs and pouring hot tea from her thermos into two little ceramic cups. She looked at her watch, five minutes early. Stalling time.

Jinx fished out the hourglass shaped bomb and threw it onto the top of the fountain. Good.

She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a megaphone.

"Testing, one, two," Jinx tapped the megaphone, drawing attention to herself, "Hello people of Piltover!" The maniac could hear people shouting out her name. Oh, this was going to be amazing!

"Before I start with my show I'd like to have a volunteer. Hey, you!" Jinx pointed to a man with an oversized coat on. "Yes, you!" she ran over to where he was, grabbed his arm and opened the palm of his hand, slipping a detonator from the sleeve of her hoodie into his palm. She then closed his hands, applying pressure onto the button.

"You pressed it, not me! Let's blow this city to ashes!" the trouble-maker cackled. After a second, the Piltover Police Department and the top of the Piltover Ruby Museum combusted into different colors, red blue and pink smoke spread out of the buildings, pieces of brick and rubble flew everywhere. It was chaos! Jinx took the opportunity to put back on her hoodie and run through-out the screaming crowd, making her way to the meeting point. The opening act was great! Jinx was itching to see the finale.

"Okay, guys!" Annie batted her eyelashes, "Let's count to five!" the crowd cheered and starting counting the numbers with the Dark Child.

"One, two, three–"

"Time's up!" Jinx's voice could be heard from a distance. The gathering of people looked confused, and after a few seconds, the pouches detonated. Flame and pink smoke spread out through-out the district. Annie ran from the tea party and towards her meeting place with Jinx.

"Ashes, ashes, they all fall down!" Annie giggled out loud.

"Are you ready?" Jinx asked excitedly, sitting on the roof of the remaining half of Piltover PD.

"Always," Annie grinned. The two watched as the Piltover police force came rushing to both crime scenes, investigating the hourglass Jinx left on top of the fountain and interviewing the shaken man that was framed. Over at Mayfair, all that was left was Annie's tidy tea set.

"Let's do this," Jinx smiled. Annie charged up a blue flame and released it towards the fountain in Era square, then another towards Mayfair Road. After a few seconds, both places burst into a fury of fire and blue smoke, pink paint flying into the air. The droplets of paint came down like rain and landed exactly as planned.

"Quinn's right. A bird's eye view _is_ the best advantage." Jinx breathed. Looking down, she saw her signature "X" with a line on top right in the middle of Era square. It was beautiful. People were running around screaming, calling their family, rushing others to the hospital. What delightful disorder.

"Mission accomplished." The miscreant smiled, giving her young partner a high five.

"Let's do this again sometime," Annie giggled, "It was fun!"

"Count on it!" Jinx winked.


	10. You Think I'm Crazy?

_"You Think I'm Crazy?"_

"Got you in my sights…" Caitlyn murmured to herself. Her sniper extended and locked in on Jinx's temple.

"Do you always have to say that?" Vi rolled her eyes.

_Boom! _

The jagged gear blasted out of Caitlyn's sniper and sped towards the Loose Cannon's skull.

"Come on, come on," Caitlyn's eyes widened. At the last second, the maniac jumped and the bullet tore through her shoulder. The sheriff went without a kill this match. "Shit!" Caitlyn shrieked.

"That really hurt… _my feelings_." Jinx moaned sarcastically, continuing to run towards Taric for a refreshing healing spell. The Sheriff of Piltover screamed, grabbed her hat and threw it to the floor, stomping on it over and over again like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I swear to the bloody banana god if she says that one more time!" Caitlyn huffed, her anger getting the better of her. Vi had never seen the Sheriff this consumed with rage. The Purple Team was approaching the end of their match, as they were pushed all the way up to her Nexus turrets and Caitlyn and Vi were guarding base until Fiora and Rengar respawned. Jinx was running around the outside of her stronghold, taunting Piltover's Finest every few seconds.

"Watch out!" Caitlyn turned to see Vi running towards her, one arm outstretched. The warning came too late. Caitlyn had been hit by Jinx's Super Mega Death Rocket. The sheriff's body was blasted into the Nexus tower behind her by the impact, dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"Iz she dead, or non?" Fiora inquired running over from the Purple team spawn spot. The swordswoman kneeled over to get a good look at Caitlyn, but backed up as she heard a dark laughter escape from her lips. The sheriff got up pathetically and wobbled over to where the Loose Cannon stood. Jinx had her electric gun loaded and aimed at Caitlyn.

"But Hat Lady, where are your– Haha," Jinx giggled uncontrollably, "Wow! Where _is_ your gun?" The sheriff grabbed the barrel of Jinx's gun and yanked it out of her scrawny hands. She stood still, staring darkly at the grinning miscreant. Taric didn't move, not knowing if he should stun the sheriff and defend his partner, or let everything play out. Both Blue and Purple Team members stood at a distance, watching the opponents. As Jinx was about to pull out Fishbones, the Sheriff threw a fist at her that connected with the bridge of her nose.

"What are you doing?! You're not allowed to do that!" Jinx cried out, rubbing the soft spot between her eyes. The Sheriff continued to throw weak punches which the miscreant continuously dodged and blocked until the Sheriff took her by surprise and tackled her to the floor. Caitlyn's eyes were completely black as she took the criminal's head in her hands and smashed it against the concrete floor repeatedly. Jinx's vision cracked and blurred every time the back of her head connected to the stone ground. Tears pricked at her eyes and she screamed as her skull made a sickening '_crack_' against the floor. The trouble-maker's scalp felt despicably wet and warm.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please stop it!" Jinx begged, tears starting to stream down her face. The trouble-maker had never died this way, but it was frightening. Caitlyn got off of the Loose Cannon and walked over to Taric as Jinx got into fetal position, sobbing loudly. The sheriff wrenched the Gem Knight's crystal hammer out of his hands and limped over to Jinx, who cried out at the sight of Caitlyn.

"Don't do it Caitlyn, this iz not allowed!" Fiora warned, boldly stepping forward. But Caitlyn simply flipped her hair at Fiora, getting in position to smash her foe like a batter getting ready for a homerun.

"Stop it!" Ezreal shifted in between the two rivals. "I don't even care anymore that Jinx just destroyed an artifact that was over five-thousand years old during her last raid of Piltover. Sure, I want to get even, but this is monstrous! I've never seen such a calm and collected woman like you turn into a mad, raging beast like Tryndamere! You need to stop or you will be even more severely punished by the League! I can only imagine what they have in store for you seeing that you completely ignored your Summoner and the Champion's code." Ezreal's eyebrows knitted together, glaring at his teammate, but Caitlyn just looked up at him with dark eyes and an unnatural grin. The sheriff swung the hammer around and batted the Prodigal Explorer away from her. Caitlyn heaved the hammer over her shoulder and brought it down upon the Loose Cannon, who stared at her with a look of pure fear.

"No, you won't!" Vi yelled, diving over to the miscreant, catching the hammer in one armored hand.

"Get out of my way!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Caitlyn, this isn't detaining a criminal, this is fucking _becoming _one by committing murder, and _not_ the kind that takes place in Summoner's Rift! It's not even in your place to take Jinx down, _it's mine_. So you better back off!" Vi glared at the Sheriff. As Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, the purple team's nexus shattered. The Summoners had agreed to surrender. Vi looked up again to see the Sheriff open-mouthed and staring in horror at Jinx. Just as Vi was about to say another word, a bright light enveloped her and she was whisked away from the Rift.

* * *

Piltover's star enforcer opened her refrigerator and got a can of Graggy Ice. Her last match was certainly a weird one. Weirder than the match she was in which Katarina started shunpo-ing over the enemy walls and diving into the fountain. Weirder than the match that Vayne and Ashe were having a catfight over whom looked better in their Heartseeker costume. Draven _had_ to open his big mouth. But honestly, there was something _seriously_ wrong with Caitlyn. Both her and Jinx were rushed away by a group of Summoners as soon as the Champions were transported to the Summoning Room. But Vi had to wait to find out what was wrong with her partner in a few days. '_When everything gets better.' _

Yawning, the officer made her way to her living room and turned on her 40-inch Plasma Screen Mana 00207 HD Limited Edition TV Set complete with the popular gaming console, Summon Station 3 _and_ a mini-bar! All good things come from Piltover. Especially technology_. Don't forget the technology_. The one-girl-wrecking-crew sighed and flipped through the channels, but one distinct image caught her eye.

"This is Janna reporting from the Piltover Broadcast Station Network! Wow! What a sight! Below us stands the wreckage from last night's raid which seems to have been caused by Jinx, also known as 'The Loose Cannon' who actually competes as a champion in the League of Legends! It's been a three month hiatus since she's caused any wreckage in the City of Progress, but she's back! Taking down half of the Piltover Police Department as well as the Prodigal Explorer's office at the top of Piltover's local museum, she's certainly made her mark… _literally_." Vi had enough of the news containing the savagery of her town, but the screen cut to an image shot from a helicopter. From above Era Square looking down, she could see Jinx's signature 'X' and hundreds of people running around, sobbing, crying and really riled up. A video clip was shown of a man yelling at an old woman and threatening to end her life. The Enforcer's eyes widened as she saw the chaos. This couldn't be Jinx. Jinx's pandemonium lasted only while she was around. Once she disappeared, the anarchy that followed her dissipated as well. She would _not_ want to miss out on this kind of cringe-worthy _"fun"_. But the signature was there, and the pink and blue smoke. I mean, come on, she had blue clouds tattooed onto her arm, and this was her style of destruction. There had to be something more to this.

"Over at Mayfair Avenue, the same commotion ensues," Janna continued, "And what remains is just as disastrous as well. Four casualties to add to the sixteen over at Era Square and witnesses who watched from the safety of their homes say they this was a job done by Annie, who also competes in the League of Legends. She gave out pouches that were filled with explosives to random fans and admirers which detonated and filled the district with the same smoke contaminating Era Square. We're still waiting on a result on what this gas contains and if it may be the cause of the strange behavior that plagues the two locations. Piltover, _pray_ that we can clean up once more from the Loose Cannon's wreckage. I'm Janna, a very gloomy reporter, and this is PBSN." Vi sat there, stunned. Annie _and_ Jinx? After all, they were very close on the last match they had together. The Rift Watchers Broadcast Station was still playing the clip of the Loose Cannon and the Dark Child out-playing Yasuo.

Screw finding out in a few days– Vi had to get to the bottom of this. _Now._


	11. Stay Positive!

_"Stay Positive"_

"Hello everybody." a deep voice murmured behind a mask.

"Hi Zed," the room droned in response. The Sheriff of Piltover tried her best to drown out the voices in the room. She wasn't quite sure how she landed in Institute's Rehabilitation Centre. Instead of attending her matches on the Rift, she was being replaced by other 'marksmen' champions and spending her time here instead. During her walk to this "daily inner-healing meeting" Vayne had shot her a dirty look. Her plans to destroy LeBlanc in Ultra Rapid Fire mode were ruined because she had to reschedule and take Caitlyn's place in another match. There was never a real reason that was explained to the Sheriff of why she was in rehab and what exactly went down in her most recent match. All the brunette remembered was a foggy vision of a Nexus exploding, Jinx lying on the floor in a bloody heap and then being injected with a clear serum after arriving in the Summoning Room. After that, she woke up in her dormitory with instructions to report to the Rehabilitation Centre immediately. Caitlyn shifted in her chair uncomfortably and stared through huge glass panel overlooking the Rift. The lush forests and pale sun made her sigh.

"And I don't know why she despises me so much! Every time I'm around her she keeps saying "Banish the shadows"! I never did anything to her! She's nothing but nice to me but it makes me very uncomfortable. I've been having nightmares about being enveloped in light-magic, unable to escape as that witch spells out my demise!" Zed dry-heaved as Nocturne put an arm around the Shadow Master, rubbing his shoulder. The sheriff shook her head and wiped beads off sweat on her forehead.

"_You ever think of asking her instead of bitching about it here?"_ Caitlyn smirked. All heads turned to the brunette. Her dainty hands rose to her lips and she shut her mouth, as if to take back her words and swallow them whole. The sheriff didn't mean to say that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–" Caitlyn started.

"_What I meant was to get goddamned life, you pathetic piece of trash. All it takes to scare you is something shiny on a piece of string."_ Another voice took hold of the sheriff's mouth. Every word dripped and flooded the room with cynicism and disdain. What in Runeterra was wrong with Caitlyn? It was if another person was in control of what she said. This wasn't right. She needed to leave immediately.

"Three, forty-one, nine, and lift off…" Jinx mumbled to herself. A sigh drifted heavily from her lips. It had been a week since she had fought on the Rift. She wasn't allowed to leave the Institute of War, either. Jinx had made a big mistake. She knew that during her last raid in Piltover, she had done something terrible and as a result, Caitlyn was paying for it. There was no way the sheriff would've done something like that to her while sane. There had to be another answer.

_The 'answer' knocked shyly on the door._

Jayce's head snapped up. The Defender of Tomorrow had nothing better to do, so he volunteered to help in any way he could. He was assigned to 'watch Jinx and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble'.

_How lucky for the both of them._

"You gonna get that, hammer-head?" Jinx glanced over, toying with a figurine Jayce kept on his desk. The stocky man rolled his eyes at the young girl and got up to answer the door, only to watch it slide open slightly. A tiny, furry foot stepped in through the opening, followed by a small body which slid in through the small opening between the door and the wall.

"May I talk to you two for a minute?" The small yordle gulped.

"ZIGGS!" Jinx squealed.

"Hush! I'm supposed to be in the Rift right now, I'm in hiding and I thought you and the human female deserved an explanation of why she acts in that... violent manner." The yordle spoke quietly.

"This better be good." Jayce huffed, crossing his arms. Jinx rolled her eyes. He was _so_ unnecessary.

"Well, you see, I made a mistake when I was creating that bomb you wanted, Jinx," Ziggs played with his fingers, "there's a special powder called 'Yollick Mist' that Fae creatures use to reveal the true intentions of those who seek their help or cross their paths. If a person has a hint of malice in their personality, it will show. Their skin's temperature will rise. It's how Pix knew Lulu's intentions were pure, all she did was babble about cupcakes and her temperature was cold! In fact, I stole it from– I mean, Pix gave it to me! Anyway, when the powder is dispersed into the atmosphere, those who breathe in the gas are generally forced to act upon their deepest desires. If I was really angry with someone, I wouldn't be motivated to kill them, but if I as under the influence of Yollick Mist, I would probably act upon those convictions regardless. It's quite volatile.

"So when I was making the bombs for you, I accidentally mixed the Yollick Mist with water and blue and pink coloring, which I thought was the smoke that you wanted as an after-effect with the bombs. Then I took the CB powder and other chemicals and mixed them with the solution to make the firecrackers. CB powder and Yollick Mist are both white powders! I didn't label!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jayce held his hands out, "You created a bomb that was supposed to have firecrackers and colorful smoke after the explosion, but instead of using the Yollick Mist to create the fire crackers, you created a giant big, blue cloud of blue Yollick Mist?"

"Yes, I just said that," Ziggs answered in a sharp, annoyed tone, "Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but you need to make sure that she's not out by herself. She needs to be contained and away from the public until the Yollick Mist wears off. I need to go back to my hiding spot. Good luck!" The yordle waddled away leaving Jayce and Jinx completely shocked.

"So _that's_ why I didn't see any firecrackers! Humph!" Jinx stuck out her bottom lip.

"No time waste, or act like a spoiled brat. I know exactly what to do." Jayce snapped his fingers.

"Find Caitlyn and make sure she's not acting like Fat Hands. _Durr_." Jinx sprawled out on the bulky man's desk.

"Yes. But first, we have to make a pit stop."

"Why are you here?" Singed inquired in his most irritated voice. The chemist was so close to creating another lethal brand of gas.

"We need something that can put someone out of consciousness without causing harm." Jayce said distractedly while looking at Singed's many, many vials, tubes and beakers.

"Don't touch anything, block-head! What's in it for me?" The chemist exclaimed, still glued to his potion.

"Calm down baldie. All the Piltoverian champions will sign a petition allowing _you_, a Zaunite, to test your latest gas in the Rift." Jinx danced in the lab.

"We're going to sign _what_? Jinx you've crossed the–" Jayce started loudly.

"Why don't you shut your little fuck-face and do it for Caitlyn," Jinx hissed through her teeth, grinning.

The Defender of Tomorrow spoke no more.

"I'll think about it," Singed asked, waving them off.

"How about you hurry up that slow-ass thought process of yours and make that decision now before I blow this friggin' lab to ashes." Jinx spun her braid, still smiling.

"Fine! Fine! There's a syringe on my right sitting in a red holster with a clear, viscous liquid inside. It's able to knock someone out within seconds." Singed walked over to a cabinet, digging through it.

"Thanks, baldie!" Jinx sang, picking up the serum, "Come my lady! Come, come my lady!"

"You're a butterfly!" Jayce danced along laughing.

"Sugar!" Jinx shot back.

"Baby!"

_Back at Jayce's Living Quarters_

The Defender of Tomorrow had been quite content with Jinx's cooperation. This pleased her.

"Now comes the searching. Where could she be?" Jinx sighed.

"Piltover PD? No. She's not allowed outside the Institute," Jayce thought out loud, "Wait, let's check the Rehab center to see if she's still there."

"Okay, hammer-head! Lead the way!"

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Jayce looked menacingly down at Lulu.

"I don't know! Today's meeting was about discussing our fears and people that make us feel blue. She started cursing at Zed after he expressed why he was feeling blue and then left. She kept saying bad things one second, then looked apologetic the next, it was weird!" The yordle babbled.

"The Yollick Mist." Jayce and Jinx turned towards each other. Pix's head shot up from the book he was reading.

"Yollick Mist? You mean the one that tastes yellow? I like yellow!" Lulu smiled.

"No. _Yorick Mist_. Gosh, can't you listen?" Jayce tried to say casually, sweating like a monster.

"Did she say where she was going?" Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"No. She just got up and left." Lulu quivered.

"It's like she has a split personality or something." Zed looked up.

"GUYS, OH MY GOD!" Jinx cried out. All heads spun towards the blue-haired miscreant. "I know where she is."

Jayce struggled to keep up behind the Loose Cannon.

"Come on, Defender! Get excited!" Jinx yelled out, wide-eyed and grinning. _So this what it feels like to chase someone down_, Jinx thought to herself. If Caitlyn suspected that she had problems with a split personality, where's the first place she would go? The mistress of all things balance. As they rounded the next corner they heard a stifled scream.

"Somebody," a voice with an Ionian accent called out, "Help. Please."

Jayce and Jinx ran to Room 106, the origin of the sound.

_Karma's living quarters._

"It's locked!" Jayce yelled out.

"Back up!" Jinx called out. She took a few steps back and then charged forward jumping, kicking the door down.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Jayce stared at the miscreant.

"I was bored. Lee Sin was around. So why not?" Jinx shrugged. The two rushed into the room to find Caitlyn strangling Karma.

"Jayce, the serum!" Jinx yelled. The Defender of Tomorrow took the syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it into Caitlyn's shoulder blade. Her grip on the Ionian's throat loosened, and then she fell to the floor, unconscious. Karma coughed and spattered.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she struggled to say.

"No problem," Jayce and Jinx smiled. The bulky man hauled the sheriff over his shoulders. "Wow, she's hot!" Jayce's hands started to turn red from touching the sheriff's bare skin.

"Really? You couldn't keep that to yourself?" Jinx stared at the Piltoverian, unimpressed.

"No, her skin is actually burning! She might have a fever. Let's get back to her living quarters ASAP."

"What are you two doing here? And how did you find her?" Vi exclaimed.

"Well, we found Caitlyn. Why are _you_ here?" Jayce raised an eyebrow, observing the enforcer's sprawled out body on Caitlyn's couch and a bag of chips dangling off the coffee table.

"Just doing some research." Vi shrugged.

"Right," Jayce rolled his eyes, "Where's Caitlyn's bed?" The enforcer pointed towards a door next to the television set.

"So, what're you watching, Fat Hands?" Jinx perked.

"Shut it, pipsqueak. You think you're some hero because you found Cait? You're not. You're the reason why she got into the mess and you're going to pay for it." Vi spat.

"Aw, is my itty bitty sister mad?" Jinx provoked in a babyish voice.

"You're a terrible person." Vi shook her in disdain. Jinx was caught off-guard by this. It wasn't even an insult. Vi was truly speaking what she thought of the miscreant with pure disappointment. Not a single comeback formed in her head.

"So we're camping here t'ill she wakes up?" Jayce stepped into the room.

"Yup," the two chimed.

The Next Morning

"She's stirring!" Vi called out. All three of them watched the sheriff open her eyes slowly.

"Hat Lady? Are you back to normal?" Jinx inquired.

"Yes, I am back to normal." Caitlyn smiled. The three cheered and clapped. Out of nowhere, Jayce grabbed Jinx and lifted her off the ground, promptly planting a kiss on her lips. The three girls looked at the man wide-eyed.

"Um, sorry." Jayce put Jinx back down on the ground.

"Awkward," Caitlyn giggled. Vi was fuming, but decided not to ruin the moment. "So what happened?"

"From the beginning?" Jinx laughed.

"From the beginning." The sheriff concurred.

"_I was hiding in a bush with Annie and…"_

* * *

_A/N: _That was long. Well, for me. I really like the length of this chapter even though I did make it this length in order to finish up the Jinx/Vi/Caitlyn/Annie scenario. I'm going back to the Syndra/Ahri/Zed/Yasuo thing, too. Rate and Reviews!

Kisses 3


	12. Ready For Trouble?

_"Ready For Trouble?"_

"He missed his axe and then I said, 'poor form'!" Fiora laughed, exiting the Summoning Room. Three other champions of the city-state of blue and gold followed behind her, shrouded in jubilation by the victory they earned of the Fields of Justice.

"We really did punish them in the name of Demacia!" Garen grinned, high-fiving his friends Jarvan the Fourth and Xin Zhao.

"Did you see that Noxian's expression when I shot his scummy face back to the depths of that trashy city?" Quinn laughed, not caring for the Noxian that was on her team.

"I'm standing right here!" Katarina fumed, downright furious by the obscene obnoxiousness of the people surrounding her. Scratch that– _she was livid_! The Summoners that put her in a team with four Demacian champions as her allies were practically begging to be killed. The last thing they would see in their sleep was Katarina's piercing green eyes staring into theirs as she flies down from the ceiling and slits their throat in one quick manner. A small chuckle escaped from Katarina's lips.

"Good job, Noxian." Jarvan yawned, patting Katarina's head as he passed her by. _Oh hell no,_ Katarina thought to herself, grimacing, _I lead the team with a score of forty-one kills and zero deaths with a triple Penta-Kill on the side and you want to act all cocky and aloof?_ The spoiled prince's condescending attitude struck a chord, and soon enough, a knife whipped by the tall knight.

"Are you crazy?" The Prince yelled out as he put a hand to his bleeding cheek.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll see insane." Katarina shoved by the Demacian.

"Now listen here!" Jarvan grabbed the scarlet-haired woman's shoulder, whipping her around so he could give her a piece of his mind.

"No, _you_ listen to _me_," Katarina seethed. "If you touch me again I will kill that brainless Demacian _bitch_, scalp her, and then wear her blonde hair as a wig every time I see your repulsive face. Listening to you self-righteous pricks for the past half hour was just about enough to completely ruin my day. You know, when I saw that you were around your colleagues, I had hope. _Hope_ that you were going to say something intelligent for once. Yet the only thing that came out of that running mouth of yours is the name of the most out-right obnoxious and annoying city in Valoran. So I dare you to say it. _Duh, what? Duh-mah, what?_" Katarina studied Jarvan's face for any sign of audacity. His jaw line tightened and he looked away from the Noxian, mumbling something faint while watching his allies walk away.

"What was that?" Katarina took a threatening step closer to the Demacian.

"I said," Jarvan narrowed his eyes. "Demacia." The scarlet-head had just about enough from this knuckle head. She tackled him to the ground, pulling out a sharp, jagged blade. She lifted her arm for a good strike. Katarina would savor this moment. May it be her last moment – it would be her best. One plunge would do the trick, but her hand wouldn't move. Jarvan's huge fingers gripped around assassin's hands. The two struggled to dominate each other, but their attempts were futile.

"I know you want me," Jarvan smirked. "What is it with you? Sexual tension?"

"You're a sick fuck," Katarina's scoffed. Her legs were straddling his waist and her cleavage was fully exposed to the man underneath her.

"I've bet you just been dying to get on top me, eh?" Jarvan grinned. He swung himself upward and grasped the woman, trapping her in a bear hug. Jarvan heaved the two back down to the welcoming cold of the Institute's marble floors. Katarina was lying on top of the bulky man with her arms completely trapped, pressed against his steely chest. There wasn't a thing she could do.

"As if! I'd rather screw Garen in front of Swain than get with someone like you." She turned away, avoiding looking into his eyes. Avoiding what could happen next. Her mind paced, thinking of something_– anything_ that could get her out of this situation. The hands that were trapping her were also confining him to a limited amount of actions, so that was good. _Right_?

Jarvan's breaths tickled her neck, and Katarina could feel her blood rushing through her veins even faster. She glanced back at his face, noticing the green flecks in his eyes and his firm jaw line. His face melted into her frontal lobe. Katarina could stay like this for a moment longer.

_Wait, no._

This was _Jarvan IV_, a leader of _Demacia_. This was sickening, and she wouldn't break. Not for the lowest, most corrupt Demacian trash.

"Why don't you make this easy for me, eh?" Jarvan whispered between breaths, starting to viciously necking the red-head and earning a timely gasp.

_Yuck_.

Katarina knew the only way to get out of this situation was to submit to him, and let him believe that he would get what he wanted. She faced the Demacian, her lips curving into a seductive smile and she planted her lips on his, letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

_What in the world was she was doing?_

Hooking up with a Demacian.

Katarina DuCouteau mentally choked back a gag.

But then she looked into Jarvan's eyes and for one second, she was left breathless.

For one second there was no Noxus or Demacia. No rules, no rivalries, no boundaries.

For one second, Katarina enjoyed exploring Jarvan IV's mouth.

She leaned into him, but promptly broke the kiss and licked his neck.

"Why so tense?" Katarina's mouth formed very familiar words– and even though she hated that bitch for killing her so many times, she had some really good lines. "Relax."

The prince's finger trickled down from her back down to her waist. But he recoiled, ripping his hands away from Katarina's body with great grief as he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

"Prince Jarvan?" A husky voice called out. Katarina's eyes widened. She scrambled off the Demacian and leaned against the wall, gaining back her cool composure in quick succession. Jarvan stood up, clearing his throat as Garen rounded the corner.

"What are you two still doing here in front of the Summoning Room?" The burly warrior looked around in total confusion.

"We were just discussing politics."

"With a shady Noxian?" Garen looked Katarina up and down.

"Bite me," the crimson-haired assassin looked away from the two, crossing her arms.

"Garen," Jarvan sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Reporter Janna and others from the RGN Network, Demacia Broadcast Network and PBSN are waiting in the main lobby of the Institute," Garen smiled proudly. "Also, there's a fan meet."

Katarina smirked, staring darkly at the two.

"You have fans?" she walked to the prince, her voice dropping to a whisper as she came close to him. "If a word escapes your dirty, Demacian lips about what just happened I will make sure your reputation is completely crushed. Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell. Why does Garen even pay you any respect after you hooked up with his sister and then told the biggest mouth in Demacia? _Don't tell me you actually fell for 'scout's honor'?_ It's bros before hoes, idiot. And now that you've made sexual advances on the most famous assassin of Noxus, your reputation's at stake. Like Twisted Fate likes to say, _'you had better play your cards right'_."

"You know you want me." Jarvan smirked.

"Fuck you and your entire shitty city-state." Katarina pushed past Jarvan and felt his eyes on her back as she walked to the lobby.

She had doubts, and that was bad. Assassins don't doubt. But the words that slid out of her lips and into Jarvan's ears were complete bluffs, and she doubted he was going to buy it. In fact, if he went out to the cameras right now and said that she made sexual advances on him, all of Valoran would believe him, no doubt. She would just be another play toy. Katarina wondered how many times he's forced himself on a girl and she submitted to him. She scowled while wondering the numbers, shaking her head.

_Just another object for him to use._

No one would believe her, no matter how hard she would try to reveal the truth.

Katarina hoped he wouldn't be able to see through his lie. She hoped that just for _once_ he could keep his mouth shut.

The red-head opened the door to the lobby, pasted on her signature arrogant smirk and was greeted by the piercing cries of fans and camera crews.

"So," Janna spoke quietly to the assassin, out of the camera's eye. "What were you doing back there with J-4?"

"So," Katarina mocked. "What were you doing selling yourself on the streets of Noxus for only 295?" The crimson-head smiled, satisfied with the open-mouthed reaction of the reporter, "Broadcast journalist by day, illegal prostitute by night? I must say, at least you're original." Katarina elbowed past the crowd and cameras in her usual confident demeanor, stopping only once to autograph a picture of herself, shaking her head in disdain as the fan's eyes started to water.

_I know you want me_, Katarina thought about Jarvan's last words to her.

_As if._

* * *

Thank you all for reading _Stories of the Institute_ and those who have followed and favorite. But after this chapter, I've realized I've reached a fork in the road with this story – this chapter could either be a part/reveal of an entire new story I could start writing based on a romance/drama between Katarina and Jarvan IV, or I could connect it with Syndra and Jinx and someone else in some way since I'd like to elaborate on their dramatic lives a bit more. In SOTI, I want to implement as many champions in this story as possible. **So please leave reviews and your opinion as which direction I should take the story after this chapter, as well as characters you'd like to see in future chapters**.

Don't worry, though, SOTI won't go on hiatus or just abruptly stop if I do start a new story.

R&R!

_Kisses._


	13. Shall We?

Syndra vigorously chewed on a purple wad of bubblegum and slid it around her mouth, savoring the taste of… purple. She'd definitely have to check in with Lulu later and ask where she got this brand of chewing gum, seeing that "Special Weapon" Zac was looking quite uncomfortable around her. The perverse thoughts revolted her.

A slick, sickening layer of saliva coated her tongue.

She swallowed.

A sovereign was poised. Spitting and drooling all over the place is for Neanderthals.

Like Vi.

Syndra closed her eyes, focusing her mind and rushing her flow of energy, like a river on a rainy day– but building up at her fingertips like a dam. She could feel the energy waiting to get out of her. This was a practice she inherited from the Ionians. But she _was_ a tradition breaker after all. Instead of a steady build up and release of energies in order to find balance, she built it up and released it whenever she pleased. This resulted in constant, erratic, high bursts of energy – Volatile and dangerous.

Just the way she liked it.

Her dark energy was pulsating inside her, bubbling and popping with impatience, waiting to be released. Opening her eyes, Syndra faced her middle lane opponent.

The wad of gum fell out of her open mouth.

She couldn't kill him. Those charming grey eyes were too much for her.

"Hey, you ok there?" Yasuo's eyebrows knitted together, eyeing the sovereign in a concerning manner.

Syndra looked down, noticing her problem, but didn't have a fast enough reaction time. Her dark energy exploded before her in a colossal, chaotic discharge. She crashed into the rocky ground with a loud _thud_.

Yasuo came running towards the sovereign, wide-eyed.

"Are you alright?" Yasuo stretched out a kind hand. Syndra blushed.

_This is so embarrassing._

She took his hand and picked herself up, brushing off her armor and legs.

"I'm functioning smoothly. Your concern is appreciated–" Syndra's words were cut off by a sharp pain her stomach. She looked down to see Yasuo's blade sticking out of her lower torso.

"Sorry gal, no hard feelings. We _are_ on the Rift after all." Yasuo spoke frostily, his charming accent ringing out. A shiver went down Syndra's back and she wanted to break down and cry, but fury coursed through her mind, pushing her sadness into the back of her mind, letting anger take its place and run through her veins.

"You're just another sickening Ionian." A crackle of purple energy sparked at the tips of her fingers. Syndra stretched her hands over Yasuo's forehead and blasted him with a sonic boom.

The wanderer flew.

Syndra coughed twice, spitting up blood. She stood upright, releasing her bloody hands from her stomach, watching her wounds close up thanks to her Summoner's healing spell.

"_Fox, get over here_." Syndra spoke to Ahri telepathically.

"_Holy heavens of all Summoners. Why was I picked to go bottom lane? Why was I teamed up with Ezreal who's just gotten his ass kicked by that red-headed whore three times now_?" Ahri moaned.

"_Cease your complaints. I…_" Syndra wavered. Should she really say this out loud?

"'_I' what_?" Ahri inquired, grunting as she dodged another one of Sarah Fortune's bullets.

"_I don't know if I would like to say what I thought anymore_."

"_Spit it out, Missy. I'm dodging bullets and got a 'gator on my six. Literally. I don't have all frickin' day, so just say it_."

"_Yasuo just stabbed me in the stomach in an offensive manner. Does he despise me_?"

"For Summoner's sake!" Ahri wailed out loud, earning a confused look from Renekton. "_We're on the Rift. It's either he or you dies._"

"_Yes, but wouldn't it be better if he die, rather than his romantic interest?_" Syndra growled, slicing the minions open with hyper-kinetic energy.

"_Maybe he isn't that interested after all_." Ahri shrugged.

"_So you're saying he doesn't like me_?" Syndra pouted.

"_That's not what I said, sweetie_."

"_That's exactly what you said_!" Syndra shouted. The blue team minions ducked.

"_No, I didn't say that. I said he's not that interested. So what you need to do is interest him. Did you ask him out yet?_" Ahri winced, trying to ignore the bullet that just pierced her shoulder.

"_Well, no_." Syndra murmured.

"_Then get your hussy ass over there and ask him on a date! After that, kill him_!" Ahri giggled, charming the reptilian warrior charging at her.

"_Okay, fine_." Syndra submitted.

"_Over and out!_" Ahri disconnected from Syndra. Syndra let out a long breath. How in the world was she going to pull this off? Syndra levitated out of position, letting Yasuo know she was getting aggressive. She pressured him with orbs of dark matter, but he simply dodged around them, flying around like the wind. She gasped, feeling a slight scrape on her arm. She almost got sliced open by the _wind. _A few bullets of dark energy hit him, and he was getting tired.

_Time to exchange verbal blows._

"I guess you really aren't as swift as the wind." Syndra taunted him, slamming three dark spheres in his directions, earning a satisfying grunt from her opponent.

"Is a leaf's only purpose to fall?" Yasuo winked.

"And what might be the relevance of that statement?" Syndra raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Yasuo let out a steady chuckle, "I just wanted to show you that I was a poet."

Syndra laughed. He was attractive and he was eloquent. A great warrior, too. If only mother could see that she had found a potential suitor. Syndra let out a shockwave of hyper-kinetic energy. Yasuo lost his footing and an orb of dark matter crashed against his temple. Yasuo let out a stream of curses.

"So," Syndra clucked her tongue, "Are you busy this Saturday?"

"Well, after I respawn I will be." Yasuo joked, knowing well that those were going to be his last words for the next minute. Syndra giggled.

"How I hate to kill you, but we _are_ on the Rift after all." Syndra winked, releasing her orbs of dark matter onto Yasuo.

"_An enemy has been slain."_

Syndra asked her Summoner for a teleportation spell back to the Purple Team Stronghold.

Back at the Nexus, she saw a very perky Ahri waiting for her sitting cross-legged in front of the Nexus.

"So did you do it?" The Fox chirped.

"It's a secret." Syndra avoided her eyes, trying not to smile.

"You want to see that new apocalyptic movie in Piltover this Saturday with him." Ahri munched on a Poro-Snax. Gross.

Was reading minds part of her fox powers thing?

"Don't ask how I know. It's simple fox intuition." A curved smile crept over Ahri's lips.

"What are you even doing here, fox?" Syndra sniffed, slightly repulsed by the scent of the Yordle shopkeeper.

"That stupid crocodile was practically raping me," Ahri rolled her eyes, "Remind me never to charm any animals." Syndra laughed at the thought.

"Anyways, lady," Ahri batted her eyelashes "I need to teach you how to seduce a horny man in a dark room." As if on cue, Pantheon respawned onto the rocky platform. "Oh, look! A willing volunteer!"

Ahri stood up and pushed down on Pantheon's shoulder's until he finally submitted to the fox, sitting cross-legged on the Summoning Platform.

"Now, make sure that every so often you touch. Sometimes your knees, or maybe the brush of the arms, but don't be pushy, or else– oh! You're really built, Mantheon. Like, really, _really_ built. _Mmm_." Ahri licked her lips, pushing the Rakkor warrior to the ground and beginning to straddle him.

"Ahri!" Syndra shrieked. The fox's ears twitched and she scrambled off Pantheon, the both of them blushing as they returned to their original positions.

"Ahaha, sorry, girlie." Ahri giggled, "Anyway. Make sure that you make eye contact with him, and when you do, hold it for at least three seconds, then return to watching the movie."

Syndra nodded, making a mental note of that. She closed her eyes, imagining a romantic scene playing out in her head. How delightful. But the opposite of that was occurring before her as she opened her eyes. Ahri was underneath the bulky warrior, running her hands through his hair and viscously kissing him, tongues flying everywhere. Syndra scoffed and walked back to the Middle Lane. The touching. The kissing. However was she supposed to prepare herself for these things?


	14. This Story Is Not Yet Finished

The town of Piltover was filled with sounds of ticking and clicking. Syndra watched Orianna, The Lady of Clockwork, walk by. The handles of shopping bags draped over her companion and weapon, The Ball. The way Orianna tried to walk so normally and ordinarily disoriented Syndra. Orianna's walking stance looked so robotic, and the whirring and clicking as her feet snapped back and forth was strange. From afar it all looked so smooth yet unnatural and mechanized at the same time.

_Tick-tick-tick-tick_

A small _click_ went off and Orianna spoke aloud. "Oh look," she nudged The Ball and motioned to Syndra, "What do we have here? The Dark Sovereign has graced the City of Progress with her presence." From the torso up, her body turned around, leaving her legs facing the opposite direction.

_How odd._

"Yes, I had to 'pull many strings' in order to leave the Institute of War," Syndra nodded to Orianna.

"Well," Orianna's head tilted to the side, "What are you doing here in Piltover, anyway?" The Ball let out a shockwave and the shopping bags, which it so eagerly carried, became suspended in the air by an electromagnetic field. The Ball flew to Syndra, stuck out its lens, and protruded Syndra's personal space, identifying her and reading her body signals. They were not on the Rift. Syndra meant no harm to Orianna. He rubbed against her chest.

Orianna let out a lilting yet empty giggle, "He likes you."

"I am waiting for Yasuo. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago. He did not strike me as one to be late." Syndra patted The Ball.

_Tick-tick-tick-tick_

"You, the Dark Sovereign, are having romantic relations with an Ionian? How interesting. Well, we must be going now. I have a match on the Rift in five minutes. I hope things go well. Good bye now, Dark Sovereign." The mixed gears and wired shifted in her face as a warm smile spread across her silver complexion. It was strangely comforting.

_Tick-tick-tick-tick_

Syndra sat down on a bench nearby, her nose irritated by the smell of the tree next to her. She sat still and watched the people of Piltover continue on with their boring schedules.

_None of them will ever form a legacy like I_, Syndra thought to herself, _how do people live such insignificant lives_? A gust of wind ran through the air. Men lost their hats, kids ran after lost paper money, a woman chased after her baby carriage. Before Syndra's eyes, Yasuo materialised out of the wind. After the gusts stopped he kneeled before her, looking dapper in a blue button-down long sleeve shirt and black form-fitting pants.

"Sorry I'm late, lady. I ran into some trouble on the way here."

"It's alright. We only missed half the movie." Syndra smiled.

_What now?_

"You still want to see it?" Yasuo asked.

"No thank you," Syndra shook her head, "I'd like to take a walk around Era Square if you don't mind."

"Let's go." Yasuo got up and took Syndra by the hand. The Sovereign's cheeks turned pink. She had never held hands with anybody before– _especially not a boy's hand_. A breeze swept through the district and Syndra ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the many tall buildings and shops.

Syndra caught Yasuo looking her up and down. She blushed inwardly.

"You look great," Yasuo gazed at her white sundress then back into her eyes, imprinting his heart-melting smile into her frontal lobe. She looked into his eyes for three seconds as Ahri advised and then averted her eyes to the middle of the Square. They may not have been in a dark room, but Ahri's tips could work in broad daylight, right? Construction workers were taking out the remains of the huge fountain that had once stood erect in the middle of the Square.

Yasuo followed Syndra's gaze, "The city's going to replace it with a clock tower."

Syndra had noticed there were faint, pink marks that stained the ground of the Square. Her thoughts drifted towards a certain champion of the League.

"Let's sit." Syndra let out a small yawn, pulling her hand away from Yasuo's a little too fast. She cursed herself. They sat in awkward silence, watching people pass by and gawk at them and stare. Or take pictures. Or come up and ask for an autograph.

"Go forth and destroy the balance of Ionia," Syndra waved off a fan with a smile, handing her back her pen.

_Tick-tick-tick-tick_

"So…" Yasuo looked around. Syndra's knee brushed against his. Their fingertips touched on the bench. Yasuo looked down into Syndra's eyes.

Was she ready?

I mean, sure, she kissed him when he first arrived at the Institute. But that was a welcoming peck. This one looked like it was going to be more. Syndra squealed inwardly as her stomach did a flip. Where does her tongue go? Ahri did not instruct her on this. Yasuo smirked slightly and leaned inward. Syndra braced herself. As she closed her eyes, a familiar chill went down her spine. A hoarse voice rang in her head.

_Darkness…_

The whole world around her seemed to have silenced. Clouds draped the sky. Shadows swept across Era Square. The clocks slowed and the ticks that were once quiet in the background seemed to beat loudly in her eardrums.

"What in Runeterra is Janna doing?" Yasuo looked up to the sky. Syndra choked. Her vision slowly faded.

Syndra lost sight of Yasuo and her mouth dropped open. What had felt like serious Déjà vu had turned into a sudden revelation of the present. She gritted her teeth, expecting her throat to be cut open with one quick slice that she experienced one too many times on the Rift. Instead, she felt herself getting picked up. She grasped at the figure that carried her. Her fingers curled around bare flesh. She felt broad shoulders and dug into them.

"Who are you?" Syndra hissed. The clouds remained but she could see the figures of people slowly coming back into vision as the black veil was removed over her eyes. When Syndra looked around, her surroundings were unfamiliar. She was in an entire different location in Piltover.

Syndra looked up into the face of the man carrying her. Black hair with one, silver streak blew in the wind. Piercing grey eyes looked into hers.

Syndra's mouth fell open, "Zed?"

The ninja smiled back at her.

"_PUT ME DOWN_!" Syndra boomed. Her voice echoed through the streets and her eyes glowed with white hot fury. Her nails grew and extended into razor-sharp claws, crackling with dark, mauve energy. Zed stopped after running for a few seconds more, placing the Sovereign down.

"What is your reason for interrupting my date?" Syndra huffed, a crowd gathered around the two.

"He's not right for you," Zed smiled in between breaths. He cupped Syndra's face in his hands and planted a forced kiss on her lips. A _smack_ sound rang out through the silent district.

This was _definitely_ going on every single news network in Valoran– Syndra and Yasuo going on a date, Zed interrupting like a total asshole by abducting the powerful Sovereign, and then kissing her. The public would eat this up. Syndra groaned inwardly, she could see the headlines now…

Syndra pushed away from Zed and briefly looked at him, her features burning with fury. She lifted one hand and slapped Zed across the face, using her dark energy to amplify the effect by ten times. He flew across the district, skidded across the floor and smashed into a wall, dust gathering around the area. When the smoke cleared the ninja was nowhere to be seen, using the shadows of on-lookers to escape. In her peripheral, Syndra could see the flashes of cameras. Syndra sighed and started walking away. More bulbs popped and people crowded around the Sovereign, asking her millions of questions at once. Janna was smart. She didn't show her face for this tabloid tidbit, because she wouldn't _have_ a face anymore.

Nocturne, Zed and Janna ruined her date. They ruined her perfect moment with Yasuo.

With one closed fist, emanating dangerous dark matter, Syndra swore to make them pay the consequence for their actions, already formulating a plan to destroy their lives.

She needed to contact Ahri as soon as possible.

There was also one crazy, destructive powerhouse that she needed to recruit in order to help her. She bent down and swiped one finger across the ground of Era Square, staining her finger with pink paint.

_It was time to go commando._


End file.
